Ookami: Newer Version
by AseriaSkysian
Summary: Yes I am Ookami's creator, well this book not the game if there is one... Anyway rate, comment, and fave if you liked it thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Wolf of the Black Flames.**

Fast blowing winds blew back the figure's dusty colored wings same with their jet black short spikey hair which covered their left eye while exposing the vertical jagged scar across their right brownish silver eye, the figure was deprived of emotion since their expression was always emotionless as the wind picked up blowing harder and faster than before, but only for a short time.  
"You must really love the wind." Their companion stated sitting on a small round stone far from the edge.  
"Yeah, I do, it calms me somehow, and it makes me feel free Seika." They replied ruffling their feathers a bit.  
Seika smiled a bit seeing her friend relaxed for once since they joined together about over a month ago, she closed her eyes letting the wind make her long fire colored hair dance in the wind feeling its cool breeze as she remembered the day she had met her friend who was the well-known Wolf of the Black Flames.

Back then Seika was alone, clueless, and had no traveling experience what so ever, as she was running for her life from vicious raiders and their dogs. "Get that slave girl back men, or I'll tan your sorry hides!" The leader spat running with his men while lashing his whip angrily.  
Seika tripped on a root, but she quickly scrambled as she dug her fingernails right into the trees rough bark in order to climb it. The barking of the dogs grew louder as she hurried up the tree with her heart racing and her lungs on fire from breathing so hard. "Please, someone help…" She pleaded panting heavily as the dogs grew closer and closer to her, but she closed her weak silver eyes trying to calm down.  
"Damn, where the hell did she go?" The leader spat viciously as their dogs sniffed around for her scent. "I won't lose that girl which I paid so much money for! When I find her I'll whip the living shit right out of her before having my fun." They stated proving them to be male with his scarred face coated with dirt and grime.  
In the same tree as Seika a figure started to silently crawl down from their perch, they held their index finger to their lips in a 'Quiet.' motion since she looked at them with fear out of them revealing where she was. They slowly came over to her showing it to be another female. "Raiders… And judging by the way you look, you're a slave girl." They stated plainly before jumping down surprising the raiders.

"You boys picked a bad time to run into me, cause now I'm mad." The female stated crossing their arms as the leader scoffed.  
"Hey boys why not we take this new one instead of that worthless weakling? I bet she'd fetch a very high price." The leader stated smirking drawing out his steel scimitar, just like his men did.

"Such idiots, you really think you can take me? I'll let you go if you just drop your weapons and walk away right now." The female stated before cracking her right hand's fingers showing that she meant business. Seika watched from above stunned at how well her so called 'Hero' fought against the raiders, but fell out of the tree when they howled like a mighty wolf.  
Seika was soon caught by the female blinking at how fast she moved "Sorry if I startled you there." She replied plainly as the leader moaned in pain since his left side had three bloody gashes on it while the rest of his men were dead.  
He cursed under his breath, but he looked at the female stunned "You… You're the Wolf of the Black Flames! The most feared demon in all of Dentsu! Which means…? You're Ookami!" He gasped scrambling to get up which only made it worse for him as Ookami sighed slitting his throat.  
"True, yet you wouldn't have lasted very long with that wound, so I took pity and saved you a lot of pain and agony by ending it now." She stated placing her black cavalier on top of her head after her hair returned to its normal state.

Ookami took out her canteen and handed it to Seika "Here, drink." She stated plainly as Seika gulped due to her throat being so dry from the running she had been doing "Go on, careful though."  
She instantly drained the canteen dry panting "W-Why did you help me?" Seika asked softly a bit shy and nervous being around the Legendary Evil of Old, the Shadow Demon Ookami.  
"Because I felt like it, besides six on one was not fair at all, for you anyway." Ookami stated plainly before walking away "Keep that canteen, I got plenty of those." She stated holding up her right hand which had claw like fingernails coated with some blood.

Oddly enough, she ran after Ookami making her turn around before falling flat onto her back from the take down Seika had done. "S-sorry… But please I beg you, take me with you!" She stated as Ookami blinked sitting up, but she felt Seika's arms wrapped tightly around her as she felt the girl shook like a leaf in the wind. "Please… I don't know how to survive on my own, I'd die if you don't let me come with you!"  
Taking pity on the slave girl Ookami sighed "Fine, but it's your funeral because of my reputation also try not to get in my way please?" She reminded plainly. Thus a new bound of friendship had been born since then, Seika's flash back ended as she opened her eyes before hugging Ookami. "Hey now, let go!" Ookami stated trying to get free of Seika's grip "We gotta get moving you idiot, now let go!" She stated as Seika just laughed as her friend tried to pry herself loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Punisher of Hell.**

"Would you cut it out?" Ookami stated annoyed by Seika who was poking Ookami's cheek.  
"But, I'm so bored." She replied in a whiney tone as she kept poking as she walked with her friend.  
"Don't make me kick your butt." Ookami still looked emotionless as always and whatever she said sounded plain and without emotion behind them at all.

Soon near the town of Valan which was the world's poorest city, yet it has its beautiful sacred tree which rested on top of the highest hill in Dentsu, Ookami and Seika headed inside.  
"Be careful of pickpockets." Ookami warned using her telepathy which really comes in handy when she doesn't feel like speaking or when both are far away from one another. Seika nodded, but her anxious eyes darted all around the place, shocked at how bad the place really was more than any rumors stated.  
Valan used to be full of resources and life, yet one day it all disappeared due to a tyrant named 'The Butcher', which turned this once famous city into a death pit of poverty.  
Seika remembered when she was a slave girl placing her hand over her heart clenching the fabric of her greenish blue long sleeve shirt tightly "They're just like me, only worse." She stated softly as Ookami closed her eyes nodding in agreement.

"Got any food to spare?" A weak old man asked, his boney fingers gently clenching the young girl he had with her "Not for this old geezer, but for my grandchild." He stated with his long white beard covering his hollow cheeks.  
"No sorry…" Ookami replied walking ahead, but Seika stood back digging into her bag smiling a bit.  
"Pardon my friend; she's a bit harsh in tough times." Seika handed them each half of a loaf of bread, "You may be old sir, but you need to live for the kid." She stated before slinging the khaki backpack over her shoulders again, "Take care now." She stated leaving running after Ookami.  
Ookami sighed a bit "You can't help every beggar you see Seika, it only prolongs their suffering." She stated trying not to be harsh.  
"I can, and I will. I'll defeat this 'Butcher' person and set this town free!" Seika replied her voice almost shouting at Ookami.  
Ookami shook her head, "He'll chop you into pieces Seika, and you'll only get yourself killed." She stated crossing her arms.

Seika soon slapped Ookami growling "I'm still going to do it, these people are like me in a way, and you forgot I was a damn slave girl!" She stated with a fire in her eyes.  
That moment Seika bolted off as Ookami stood there surprised at how much she cares for these people, and yet they were strangers to her. Ookami's wolf ears shot up as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up "This power, who on earth is giving off such magic power!" She thought running after Seika worried for her safety.

Deep inside the old castle of Valan which is located near the sacred tree screams of agony and pain were heard. "W-Who are you?" A goon asked curled up clenching his weak spot which had been burned off and was now covered in dry blood.  
Fire was seen from the red leather glove that coated the figure's hand "The Punisher of Hell." They stated showing it to be a female with a deeper more feminine voice, and yet her face was covered by a demonic looking gas mask. "Thanks for the info on where your boss is; now I'll have my fun with him next." She stated dashing off with a flame like whip in her hands.

Ookami soon entered the castle of where the massive amount of power was, but she blinked seeing all of the Butcher's goons on the floor crying in agony and pain while clenching their missing manhood "Damn that's brutal! I guess now these guys can't have kids…" Ookami thought stunned, but followed the scream to the Butcher's throne room.

"P-please… Mercy…" The Butcher whined as chains kept his arms and legs bound to the chair while the Punisher of Hell showed off her flames again.  
"A man like you doesn't deserve mercy, but I won't kill you." She stated as Ookami watched the red leather clothed female's work practically speechless.  
First she had burned him, then doused him with hot boiling water, before she burned him again, before ripping it off with her flame whip, cause dry blood to be seen. Ookami knew of the Butcher's reputation as being the cruelest and vicious warlord raider, and yet he shook with fear and pain after so much screaming.  
"Damn this girl kicks butt, but wow is she brutal!" She thought stunned still.

The Punisher of Hell grabbed the Butcher's dirt covered hair "Now, will you let these people go like a good boy and never return? Or do I have to do it all over again." She asked not joking at all.  
"Yes, you have my word! Miss, Punisher of Hell!" The Butcher stated with his heart racing with fear.

Soon he ran outta there with his men never again was seen or heard by anyone as Ookami looked at the female. "So it was you who was emitting such power." She stated walking over.  
"Yes, that is true." She replied placing her whip away.  
"You're a phoenix, aren't you?" Ookami asked crossing her arms.  
The female nodded "Indeed I am, but before I wasn't able to unlock this power hidden away from me." She stated before she walked past Ookami "Thank you, Ookami."  
In an instant Ookami grabbed the female's arm "You don't have to play mysterious with me Seika." She stated "I can tell it's you by your scent idiot."  
The female took off her mask showing that Ookami was right, "Aw poo, I got found out." She rubbed the back of her head with her tongue out.

Soon afterwards the two headed out of Valan, but Seika was the main hero in the eyes of the people, sadly they only know her as 'The Punisher of Hell' due to the method Ookami described to them before. "Aw crap! We need to restock our supplies!" Seika whined before hugging Ookami "Please can we fly to the next town? It's faster that way." She smiled once again being the old annoying Seika; Ookami knew and probably started to love having around as she rolled her eyes at her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Remembering the Past.**

Ookami raised her head towards the sky as the sun's gentle yet warm rays soaked into her slightly pale looking white skin "Looks like winter's coming…" Seika her companion muttered shivering slightly "And yet it barely bothers me I wonder why?"  
"It's because you're a fire user." Ookami stated plainly like always with an emotionless face and eyes. "Fire users can withstand the cold longer than any other same with Ice users who absolutely love it." She added making Seika sigh a bit.

"Hey! Check that out!" Seika shouted pointing to a city of ruins which made Ookami fall silent. "What on earth happened to it?" She asked touching the white marble stone walls which have broken away from erosion leaving many cracks in its once beautiful surface.  
"This is Skysia, home of the Skysians." Ookami stated plainly cutting away the vines that block the entrance. "It was destroyed by a demon around ten years ago."  
Seika's eyes widen seeing the inside of Skysia from the entrance before falling right onto her butt in shock "A d-demon did all this!" She gasped seeing the ruins "I thought demons being real were a myth!"

Ookami sighed "If you only knew that it was me who did this." She thought to herself walking on the stone covered road. Flashes of the past came running through Ookami's mind as she touched the ruined houses of Skysia with her rough fingers "Their screams, pleas, and curses, I can hear them still ringing in my ears." She thought closing her eyes tightly placing her head against its cold stone wall.  
"H-hey, you ok?" Seika asked placing her small gentle hand on Ookami's broad shoulder with concern in her bright silver eyes, Ookami just stood there remembering everything, her nightmares were of the day she had destroyed Skysia turning its once beautiful city turning it into nothing but death and ashes.

"Hey hands off my house!" A child like voice shouted as Ookami looked at them.  
"You're house? Are you a native to these lands?" Seika asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, several of us were out of the city when it happened, well manly me and my papa." They stated as Ookami examined them.  
Ragged clothing covered the thin boney structure of the child's body, their cheeks slightly hollow from the lack of food and water in their system as Seika walked over to them.  
"Where's your father now kiddo?" She asked softly crouching down to match the child's eye level.  
"Dead, he died saving me from the monster." They replied looking at the ground. "Ten years ago."

Ookami walked over to them gently placing her hands on their cheeks "And your mother?" She asked plainly.  
"Same thing, yet she died of the flu." They stated with tears welling up in their eyes.  
Ookami blinked feeling the kid hug her tightly sobbing into her shirt "You could easily pass for a boy ya know?" She stated softly yet plainly stroking the kid's hair "If you toughen up a bit."

Seika's jaw dropped "A girl?! No way! I thought they were a cute little boy for a moment, my bad." She chuckled slightly rubbing the back of her head.  
"Yeah, I'm fourteen years old, yet I look younger." The kid muttered her voice muffled by Ookami's shirt.  
"Got a name kid?" Ookami asked.  
"It's Saphira." She muttered as Seika screamed before hugging her.  
"Aw, it's so cute!" She cooed happily nuzzling Saphira's dirt and grime covered cheek.  
"H-hey! Cut it out!" Saphira whined as Seika smiled giving her a nuggie.  
Ookami rolled her eyes as Seika chuckled "Can we keep her please?!" She asked as Saphira blinked with Seika's chin resting on her silver hair.

Ookami sighed, but nodded "Fine at least you won't be annoying me as much." She stated plainly as Seika cheered snuggling Saphira.  
"Whoa! Settle down there, the food ain't going to run away on ya." Seika laughed as Saphira was wolfing down the sandwiches in front of her. "Also when we get to a town, you're so getting a new set of clothing missy."

In a hot spring nearby Seika was busy trying to get the heavy coating of dirt and grime of Saphira who growled a bit "Damn I hate baths…" The fourteen year old muttered as Ookami stood guard sitting on a rock, Seika only laughed still getting the dirt out of Saphira's head.  
Ookami stared up at the midday sky with her eyes closed as she remembered the incident from ten years back.

Ten years ago in the city of Skysia, home to over five thousand people, it was a warm summer day as a child's scream was heard in the town square. On the child's back were two huge lumps of skin as well as the skin on their feet was being ripped apart, soon both ripped away revealing what was inside causing the child to scream out of the top of their lungs, beautiful blood covered dusty wings shot out of their back ripping the ragged shirt they wore, and their feet had morphed into two large silverfish grey three toed bird feet with a small toe on the heel of the foot dripping with blood.

Soon vicious blood red eyes with slit pupils came as the child became a monster of unspeakable power "No! This cannot be! Ookami has risen again!" Some city folk shouted with fear in their eyes.  
Blinded by pain, anger, and bloodlust, Ookami attacked them without mercy, their pure white steel like claws now stained red with blood "Run for your lives!" People shouted, screams echoed throughout the town as many were soon laid at the demon's feet ripped into many pieces. This beast was known as Ookami, the legendary evil of old.  
Soon Skysia was in ruins, burning with black flames as the dark pale blue furred beast howled like a wolf it was.

Back in the present day ten years later Ookami looked at her hand after opening her eyes. "Hey Wolf, we're all done so let's get going!" Seika called as Ookami hopped down from her little stone perch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Ambush.**

A hooded figure stood over the graves of the people of Skysia who died ten years ago. "Hey mother, it's me." They said softly touching the beautiful grave stone before placing a white rose on the small engraving on the stone. They took off their hood revealing it to be a female with fierce icy blue eyes, and long jet black hair with a purple trim. "I'm sorry, but this is goodbye for now mother, see ya later." She smiled after a while of paying her respects to her mother's grave; she soon stuck a thin pointy wooden toothpick in her mouth before leaving with some tears falling down her cheeks.

Soon after a while Ookami came to the Skysian grave site with her friends "This is the grave site of my people." Saphira stated before kneeling at the stone with the white rose "One of many great Skysians carved in history. This is where the legendary crystal magic user of Skysia lies buried. Her name was Nina Skysian." She stated softly as Seika knelt down beside Saphira, also paying her respects as well.  
Ookami's chest began to tighten because Nina was one of the people who actually helped her when she was a kid; she is the reason that Ookami survived living on the streets of Skysia.

"It is said, but only a rumor that Nina had a kid so long ago, but they're probably dead thanks to that monster." Saphira rose to her feet dusting off her ragged pants same with Seika and her light blue jeans.  
"What you said is true young one." A cloaked figure stated "In fact you're looking at Nina's kid." Soon they showed their face taking off the hood smirking like Nina once had.  
"You're a Skysian?" Seika blinked scratching her head "Like our Saphira here?"  
"Ria…" Ookami's voice was low yet it snarled a bit.  
Ria chuckled "No need to growl at me Ookami, sure I used to seek revenge on you some time ago, but I've changed moron." She stated making Saphira's gaze shoot towards Ookami her eyes wide with shock and fear.

Saphira's heart started to race as she ran behind Ria shaking like a leaf in the storm. "You did this?" Seika asked looking at all the graves.  
Ookami nodded before placing her hands in her pockets "It's true, I did this to them, I'm the monster Saphira spoke of." She stated plainly before turning around her back to them as she started to walk away.  
"Ookami, stop right there." Ria stated her deep feminine voice stern yet fierce. Soon a vicious roar was heard making all four alert, yet Saphira was still shaking like a leaf.  
"We got company!"

Seika stayed with Saphira growling slightly as several trees were being ripped apart "How dare you violate this sacred ground you monster!" Ria spat instantly taking out the large steel claymore which rested on her back as a hoard of raiders came charging in with a vicious looking leader in tow.  
"Well, well… Look what we have here, three girls and a small boy. Now if you'd be so kindly to come with us, we'd like you to be our new slaves, the choice is yours, be ours or lose your life." The leader stated with his blood red scarred eye fierce, but the grin on his face full of lust.  
Seika growled her hair shooting up like flames "You can go take your pitiful offer and shove up your a-"She stopped herself from swearing in front of Saphira.  
"Rip out her tongue boys." The leader stated showing his fangs since he was half human and half tiger, his fur spiked up in anger.

Soon Ria smirked swinging her claymore severing three heads from their bodies in one strike "Sorry boys, but I don't play nice." She stated as the headless bodies fell to the ground with their blood now staining the ground. "Next!" She called as heads rolled in front of the raiders.  
"Sorry, but this is getting in the way." The leader stated breaking Ria's claymore after he caught it with his big tiger pawed hand. He soon rammed his fist into Ria's gut before bringing his knee hard into her face making her stagger back snarling. "Looks like I'll have to rough you four up a bit to teach you manners."

Saphira made a run for it, but the leader's speed kept her from escaping shaking his index finger and head while making a clicking sound with his tongue.  
"You leave her be…" Seika snarled coming between the two.  
"Outta my way, wench." He stated with one mighty swing of his beefy arm knocking Seika into the rocky walls to the side of the grave site. Ria growled clenching her gut still from the leader's punch as his men were killed one by one by Ookami.  
"That strength, you're Taigro the Savage!" Saphira stated shaking as he nodded smirking.  
"I'm please you know my name brat, sadly it won't save you." Soon his sharp claws came down on Saphira who closed her eyes bracing herself for the attack.

"Back off, you piece of crap." Ookami stated catching Taigro's claws with her own.  
Saphira looked at Ookami whose spikey jet black hair started to grow longer and turning into a pale bluish color with two wolf ears knocking off her black cavalier. "Ookami's… Protecting me?!" She thought stunned as Ookami's long furry tail was clearly seen.  
"Those eyes… You're the Wolf of the Black flames!" Taigro leaped back snarling "Excellent! If I kill you, my reputation will grow tremen" He was cut off when Ookami rammed her elbow into his ribs breaking at least over two of them.  
"You were saying scum?" She asked as Taigro coughed up blood falling back, Ria's eyes widen since it was the first time she had seen Ookami protect someone with her own eyes.

Soon Ookami walked over to Seika wrapping her coat around the girl's unconscious body "Was I wrong… Was I wrong to believe that the rumors weren't true?" Saphira watched Ookami pick up Seika as Ria slowly got up groaning.  
"You alright?" Ookami asked Ria plainly still emotionless as ever as Ria chuckled.  
"Yeah, I've had worse." She stated as Saphira came over and helped her up "Ookami you truly have changed since the last time I saw you…" Ria thought with a small smile as the group headed to the next town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Time at the Guild.**

"You wanna go wench!" Seika's famous potty mouth was heard as she butted heads against another female who snarled viciously at her.  
"Bring it, you piece of crap!" The other female spat back as Saphira sighed sitting on the couch.  
"Already big sis and Yuriki are at it." She muttered watching swears fly from Seika's mouth.  
"Hey! What the damn language Seika!" Ookami added sighing, yet her face was still emotionless as ever.  
Already both Seika and Yuriki were exchanging the vast line of insults and swear words. "I'm sick and tired of your motor potty mouth, now I'm gunna shut it for ya!" Yuriki stated cracking her knuckles. Instantly both went at it, fist connected to flesh as it was a battle royal between, the Punisher of Hell, and the Thunder Dragon.

Ookami was looking out the window of Inoga's guild, her eyes bored yet emotionless, she sat there like a statue not bothered by the 'useless war' so she called it.  
"Hmm, I wonder who'll win, miss melons, or miss flat as a board." A blue haired teenager stated rubbing her chin using the nicknames she gave to Seika and Yuriki.  
"Looks like an even match Kyra." A teenage boy stated moving away his bangs from his face. "And please stop using those nicknames?" He stated scratching his messy black hair with his fingers.

Soon a loud pounding noise was heard. "Seika, Yuriki! Stop this nonsense!" It was the guild's master Touren Yajuu who had slammed his fist on the wooden railings of the balcony he stood on.  
In an instant both girls stopped, but Seika broke Yuriki's nose with a mighty sneak attack.  
"What the hell!" She roared covering her broken yet bloody nose glaring at Seika.  
Soon Seika was slammed into the ground by Ookami who shook her head "That was low, even for you." She muttered before taking Yuriki into the infirmary, but as they were leaving she sighed hearing curses coming from her friend's mouth. "Ever since we came to this guild about a week ago, you and Seika have been at it for some time now. I wonder why?"  
Yuriki had two pieces of Kleenex up her nose to stop the bleeding as she sighed "She just always wants to pick a damn fight with me." She replied her voice irritated "I mean seriously, can that hot-head learn to shut that potty mouth up?"

Soon Seika was relaxing in Inoga's hot springs purring since the heat was soothing her aching muscles "Nothing beats a nice soak in the hot springs." She chuckled as Saphira nodded in agreement with a cold white cloth on her head.  
"Uh sis, how did you get all those scars?" Saphira asked her eyes focused on Seika's back which was coated with whipping scars, several of them were barely seen.  
"I used to be a slave girl." She replied softly her voice firm. "I don't want to talk about it." Seika soon moved away from Saphira who sighed.

"Hey what's all the sadness I feel in the air eh?" The blue haired female known as Kyra asked. "Come on lighten up, it's a time for relaxing, not bellyaching." She stated chuckling before getting into the hot springs; her beautiful white skin vanished under the water.  
"Wait a sec… Aren't you Kyra the water dragon?" Saphira asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, also I can't help myself to do this!" She smirked evily before having some fun with Seika.  
"Kyra! Cut that out!" Seika growled blushing with embarrassment since Kyra was 'playing' with Seika's breasts.  
"Aw come on newbie, can't handle it?" Kyra challenged snickering before getting knocked off by Seika's fist to her face.  
"Shut up." She stated with her eyes like daggers to Kyra.

"What's going on here?" Ookami asked standing in front of the water.  
"Eek, it's a guy!" Kyra whined diving under. Seika and Saphira laughed, but Ookami was emotionless as always not bothered by it.  
"Ookami's not a guy silly, she's a girl." Saphira snickered as Kyra poked her head out of the water.  
"Oh really? I demand proof!" She whined as Ookami sighed, going into the change rooms.  
She soon came out in a pure white towel practically wrapped around her athletic figure "I'm not a guy." Ookami stated plainly getting into the water without the towel on.  
Seika snickered seeing Kyra's jaw dropped "They're, so tiny!" She soon burst out laughing as Ookami's beautiful dusty colored wings appeared their soft feathers now coated in water.

Seika looked at Ookami but swam over "Oy, let me help ya with your wings." She stated taking one of Ookami's beautiful wings which made her friend raise an eyebrow.  
"Me too! I wanna help!" Saphira piped up swimming over taking the other side making Ookami blink, but slightly blushed.  
"Uh thanks…" She muttered since it was hard to clean her wings since they were over fifteen feet tall and have a twenty feet wingspan.  
Kyra tilted her head "You three must be really close, because I heard no one ever touches Ookami's wings." She stated scratching her head.  
"Yuppers!" Saphira chimed smiling her silver hair practically soaking wet same with Seika's fire colored hair.

After a while Ookami got out ruffling her feathers before letting them expand showing off their beauty as the water practically glowed on the surface. "So beautiful…" Kyra thought with a twinkle in her eyes. "Saph, you'd best get out in a bit, otherwise you'll be over the limit of time one should stay in the hot spring." Ookami stated plainly walking towards the changing rooms folding her wings tightly against her back so they would fit through the narrow door way.  
Saphira didn't head Ookami's warning and ended up looking like a lobster with Seika and Kyra faning the small fourteen year old down. "Idiot, now look at cha. You look like a delicious red lobster." Seika stated as Saphira had swirly eyes.

Soon days passed by which became weeks as the trio became closer to everyone except for Ookami who only just sat on her couch which she 'claimed' to be her own, but soon the doors burst open as chunks of wood were scattered everywhere, the guild was now under attack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Taka strikes back.**

"Oh come on, what now?" Seika spat seeing several people enter the guild with the same bird head like marking on each of them.  
"They're members of Taka…" The black haired teen stated his voice firm yet growling with anger.  
"Yeah, you're right Jaden." Kyra stated as one of them came towards her.  
"My, aren't you pretty one, and I see you've already fully bloomed my little flower." They stated sounding male placing his hand on Kyra's chin "Why not ditch these losers and be my girl eh?" He stated as Kyra smacked his hand away with a look of disgust on her face.  
"Shut it, you lousy little pervert. Also as if I'd ditch my family to be with scum like you." She shot back her icy eyes like daggers.

Soon the Taka member smirked reaching to grab her before he was stopped by a white haired icy blue trimmed teenager "Sorry pal, those melons are off limits." He stated as Kyra rolled her eyes.  
"You may be a pervert Seishin, but thanks for that." She replied patting his shoulder.

"Enough know your place." The leader barked at the Taka member who nodded retreating back beside his group. "Touren Yajuu, it's been awhile eh? Not since our last 'encounter' outside this building." They stated as Touren stood in front of his members.  
"Yes it has been. Hydro Daos." He stated calling the leader by his name.  
Hydro was a man in his 30s just like Touren was, but he was the guild master of Ookami's arch rival/enemy Taka, which had the picture of a hawk's head as it's symbol kind of like Ookami's symbol which was a wolf's head. He brushed back some of his thick dark blue hair, yet his eyes were a powerful silver as he looked at Kyra "It's time for me to let this pathetic guild of yours Touren know a small secret of mine."

Touren knew what Hydro was going to say as he snarled a bit since he was a fatherly figure to his younger guild members always welcoming both young and old into his arms and heart. "What?" Kyra raised an eyebrow at Hydro.  
"The one you know as 'The water dragon' is actually my kid." He stated smirking as the guild members started to gasp and talk to one another. "Kyra Mizuran, come to your old man." Hydro opened his arms as Kyra shook her head.  
"Bite me." She spat back viciously "There is no way you're my father!"  
Hydro laughed "I have proof." He held up a photograph of him, his wife and Kyra as a small baby. "Your mother had the same photo no? Yet I bet she ripped out my face."

Touren growled "Hydro! You've gone too far!" He spat as the guild members started to growl at Hydro.  
"Even if she's of Taka blood, she's still family!" Seishin defended still standing in front of Kyra.  
Hydro chuckled "How do you know she's not one of my spies?" He asked which made everyone look at one another.  
"She's not damn it!" Jaden shot back.  
Kyra looked at everyone stunned yet she lowered her head with her bangs hiding her face.

A gentle arm came around Kyra gently moving her close to their chest "What kind of crap is this?" Seika stated as Kyra looked up to find out who it was.  
"Blood doesn't make a family; it's the people who care about that does." Ookami stated plainly as she stood by Kyra her hand on the teen's head.  
"Bah! What a bunch of crap." A Taka member shot back before launching in for an attack.

With one arm Ookami had grabbed the member's face and slammed them down into the wooden floor boards without breaking a sweat.  
"What the! With just one arm too." Another Taka member stated stunned as Ookami cracked her right hand's fingers which meant she meant business.  
"Uh oh, now you're in for it." Saphira chimed as all the Taka members fell to the floor beaten, but Ookami hadn't moved from her spot. "See? I told ya so."  
Hydro snarled "What trickery is this?!" He spat as Ookami walked towards him.  
"I suggest you leave now." She stated plainly with her famous emotionless tone.  
"This isn't over." He stated as he and his members left the building growling at Ookami.

Soon it was nightfall as Taka launched a counter attack for this morning's humiliation "Kill them all!" Hydro spat "But leave Kyra to me!" He added as Touren's guild came out ready to fight.  
"Take 'em down!" Touren commanded as soon an all-out bloody showdown had just begun. Steel against steel, magic against magic, blood soon stained the battle field like it did several years before.  
"I won't lose this time Touren!" Hydro roared as blood flew from both sides.  
"This is such a useless war." Ookami stated but looked over to see Kyra and Hydro duking it out one on one.  
"You killed her, you killed my mother!" Kyra spat blasting Hydro with her water attacks only to get knocked back by them.  
"Foolish girl, she disobeyed me and paid for it dearly." Hydro stated as Kyra got back up snarling, but had a hand over her right arm. Both went at it, but Hydro was far beyond Kyra's power as he blasted her into several trees. "It ends here, farewell trash." Hydro took out his long steel blade smirking.  
"That's dragon's bane!" Kyra soon froze unable to move yet her eyes glared at him.

The sound of metal hitting metal was heard as Ookami had her left arm blocking Hydro's sword before he leap back snarling. "What the hell?"  
Kyra's eyes widen as Ookami tossed her coat onto Kyra's shoulders before she ripped off the rubber-like skin coating on her left arm "Say hello to my claws." She stated plainly as the moon's light reflected off the greenish silver metal coating of Ookami's left arm.  
"Now let's finish this!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A night to remember.**

"No! The guild master has been defeated!" One of the Taka members shouted seeing Hydro on his back covered in several wounds as Ookami stood her metal claws coated with blood.  
"Damn you!" Hydro growled as his members picked him up before retreating to their guild.  
Ookami looked at Kyra over her shoulder with the moon right in front of her. "So cool…" Kyra thought since to her it was a total bad ass moment as Ookami came over kneeling down.  
"Can you stand?" She asked Kyra as the others came over cheering for Ookami. Kyra slowly rose as her answer yet she collapsed again only to be caught by Ookami who sighed. "Guess not."

"You did it!" Seika had hugged Ookami from behind smiling "But get this, Yuriki took down the strongest Taka member there was!" She whined looking at Yuriki who had her hand on her side.  
"It was nothing really." She stated blushing slightly.  
Ookami felt a sense of pride and warmth from the guild members congratulating her for defeating Hydro, but she looked at Kyra. "I did not do this alone ya know, Kyra here fought long and hard against that guy." She stated before picking Kyra up bridal style.

On the way back Kyra looked at Ookami with a slight blush. "She's so cool, even for someone with such a tiny chest." She thought, but winced slightly since she had a massive bruise on her left side from taking all those water attacks.  
After a full week Touren stood on top of the balcony "Everyone!" He boomed as his guild mates looked at him. "You all deserve some down time for your efforts, which is why our guild shall have its famous fall dance!" He smiled as cheers were heard by the members.

All week the guild was busy preparing for the dance, decorations were hung, streamers were hung, tables were set up, and most of all the stage was cleaned and prepared for the first day of fall. "Hey Yuriki, would you like to be my date for the dance?" Jaden asked holding out a blue rose to her.  
"Sure." She stated shyly gently taking the rose from him.  
Soon it was the beautiful night of the dance, meaning it was the first day of fall as the leaves danced in the frigid wind. "What a loser, she's the only one without a date haha." A girl snickered talking about Kyra as she sat on the couch with her beautiful silver dress on.

"Who's that?!" Someone stated looking at the tall handsome looking figure in a dashing black tux.  
"No way, it can't be, Ookami?" Seika thought blinking since she saw her friend's famous black cavalier resting on her head.  
Ookami walk over to Kyra ignoring the others "Would you like to dance?" She asked offering her hand.  
Kyra had no clue that it was Ookami same with the others since Ookami was so man-like it was hard to tell. "Sure." She replied softly a little nervous as she took Ookami's hand.  
"Whoa! Check that out!" Yuriki and possibly everyone watched stunned at how gracefully Ookami and Kyra were.

"No one should be left out of the fun." Ookami stated before stopping when the music did. "Thank you for the dance." She added before leaving to go outside.  
The dance was long yet fun for Kyra since some guys asked her to dance after the so called handsome mystery 'man' had danced with her, but Seika knew all too well who it was.  
Kyra soon headed outside since she was boiling hot from all the dancing, but she soon spotted Ookami sitting on a bench just outside the guild. "Had fun did ya?" She asked not even looking at Kyra.  
She nodded before sitting down next to Ookami. "I knew it was you, it was easy to tell because no one is as emotionless as you are Ookami." Kyra chuckled, but shivered. "Damn it's cold."

Ookami soon placed her coat over Kyra's shoulders again showing off her now well-known metal arm. "Thanks for tonight." Kyra placed her head on Ookami's shoulder as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Listen I'm not gay." Ookami replied but let her anyway "I only did it cause I didn't want cha to be left out." She muttered still in her emotionless tone as she looked at the sky.  
Kyra chuckled before planting a kiss on Ookami's cheek causing a small blush to be seen. "Aw, but you'd be so perfect cause you're so guy-like." She stated as a tease.  
Ookami only rolled her emotionless eyes at her as the dance soon ended.

The next day Kyra was clinging to Ookami's right muscular arm smiling "What the hell?" Seika looked over with a slight twinge of jealousy as she soon stood in front of them "Do you realise you're clinging to a girl?" She stated crossing her arms.  
"Gender doesn't matter to me, it's the heart that does." Kyra stuck her tongue out at Seika before snuggling Ookami a bit. "I'm so in love with her." She cooed kissing Ookami's cheek again.  
"You just realized that you confessed to a girl?" Seika stated sighing as Ookami was getting annoyed yet it didn't show on her emotionless face and in her emotionless eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Ookami's heart.**

A beautiful winter day soon dawned on the guild as its light shined across the lands bringing warmth to its cold surface, Seishin was smiling rolling in the snow like a dog in garbage. "I just love the cold haha!" He chimed rubbing his bare back against the cold, yet soft white snow.  
"Of course you'd like it, you're an ice user." Seika stated wearing her grey coat.  
"Ha! In your face." Kyra smiled seeing Yuriki wipe away snow from her face.  
"That's it! You're dead meat!" She shot back firing several snowballs.

Soon a massive snowball fight had started as Touren laughed watching with Ookami who just stood there not even bothered by the cold. "You'd better be careful Ookami, otherwise you'll get frostbite." Touren stated tapping her metal shoulder. "The metal will cause you to get frostbite quicker than normal."  
"Eh, it doesn't bother me." She replied in her famous emotionless tone and with her emotionless eyes.  
Seika was happily throwing snowballs at Kyra and Yuriki as Ookami watched smiling on the inside.

Soon during the cold winter Ookami headed outside on a bright sunny day wanting to stretch her wings, but strangely enough the cold didn't bother her much yet she was a wind user mainly, but she used flames as well. "Ah my friend, it's time for us to join once again." She stated stretching her beautiful dusty feathered wings while taking in a deep breath.  
Ookami's chest was slightly larger than most flat chested females, yet she looked more male-ish then female due to her demon morphing her body over the years, the demon inside her made her bones harder than most humans yet lighter as well for easy lift off. "Let's fly!" She roared shooting into the big blue sky like a bullet.

"Whoa! Look at her go!" Kyra shouted seeing Ookami's powerful lift off.  
"She's just happy to be back in her element again, she just loves the sky and the wind." Seika pointed out as Ookami did some loopy loops proving that she was happy, sadly she couldn't show it through her emotionless face and eyes.  
"I can see that, but what if her demon goes out of control? After all she is the Shadow Demon Ookami remember?" Kyra added but was cut off by someone.  
"We'll have a hard time fighting her then if that demon goes wild again." Touren finished for her.  
"What?! We have to fight Ookami?!" Seika thought since she couldn't believe what Touren stated yet she knew of what happened ten years ago from her friend Saphira.

Through Ookami's sharp ears she could hear them talking about her demon. "That will never happen…" She thought gently clenching the silver medallion that been placed around her neck by Ria.  
"Your will isn't enough Ase, your demon will someday overcome it, but take this to make sure that never happens." Ria's voice echoed in Ookami's head as she kept flying clenching the medallion.

Soon a mission came for Ookami and her alone as she headed into a dark rocky cavern. "Hey, I've come for the mission!" She stated her voice echoing in the cavern.  
Soon she screamed feeling something being painfully ripped out of her; it was her demon's soul. "Foolish girl, you just walked right into a trap." A voice too familiar to Ookami stated.  
"Ria… But why?" Ookami's eyes slid shut as she fell onto the hard ground kicking up dust.  
Ria stood in front of Ookami's unconscious body clearly seeing the emotion now in her pale face. "I lied when I said I wasn't after you for revenge. This is my newest version of it." She stated kicking Ookami in the gut making her yelp. "Now you'll suffer, Aseria." She whispered into her ear smirking.

Aseria was Ookami's real name as she awoke soon after Ria left groaning "Damn her, yet I was foolish to trust her!" She muttered but felt so weak and cold as she tried to get up. "What's this?! What has Ria done to me?!" Aseria looked at herself in the small puddle in the cavern. "No… My wings, my feet, and my scar they're all gone!" She stated with fresh tears running down her cheeks "And I'm showing emotion? That means… My demon! She's taken it from me!" She soon fell to the floor weakly but heard footsteps coming her way.  
"Ookami!" A voice shouted again familiar to Aseria as she panted.  
"Ciado…" She breathed before passing out.  
Ciado was the teen's name as he knelt down beside Aseria placing his manly fingers on her neck feeling for a pulse. "It's weak, but phew. It's still there thankfully." He thought relieved


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

Soon in the guild no one expected this, but somehow a shadow like figure stood on the balcony, before it called out smirking. "Hello, so this is the famous Ookami guild eh, what a dump." A familiar voice chimed as Saphira's eyes widen.  
"Ria!" She shouted as Aseria looked over hearing a wolf's howl, yet it was calling to her as a plea for help.  
Aseria felt a tug on her heart hearing it. "Ookami, are you… Are you calling for me? You want to come back to me?" She thought, but fell to her knees clenching the fabric of her white buttoned up blouse screaming in pain.  
"Fufufu, oh how your screams delight me." Ria smirked holding up what was known as the 'Soul Gem' in her hands, yet she was crushing it with her powerful strength.  
"Stop this!" The teen named Thorn yelled as he was ready to run at her growling, same with several others.  
"You'll only make her death speed up." Ria replied bitterly her icy blue eyes fierce as she kept squeezing the gem. "If the gem is destroyed, the soul of Ookami will also be destroyed as well as it's host, which is your dear friend Wolf." She stated before anyone could reply to her.

It was the truth as a huge glowing crack was seen on Aseria's chest as she walked towards Ria, her normal brownish silver eyes in pain yet fierce. "Give it back to me, give me back Ookami!" She pleaded panting heavily. "That may be the legendary evil of old, yet Ookami has changed ever since our battle two years ago!" Aseria fell to her knees again screaming as Ria kept squeezing the gem harder.  
"What nonsense, how can you call this demon your 'friend'? It makes me sick hearing such a word. You're the reason Skysia is destroyed you little piece of crap!" Ria stated as Aseria fell onto her side making Thorn rush over.  
Saphira looked at Aseria yet growled at Ria. "You, the daughter of Nina are doing this to a fellow Skysian? You make your mother roll in her grave because of it! Nina wanted to protect her brethren not kill them unlike you are now!"  
"Shut it brat!" Soon Saphira screamed as she fell to the ground in a burst of white flames before Kyra soaked her with water, yet it had no effect on Ria's white flames.

"Saphira!" Seika instantly ran over as Ria chuckled letting Saphira drop to the floor putting out her flames smirking.  
"See what I can do? Not even water/ice users can douse my flames, nor can fire users control it, fufufu!" Ria smirked as Saphira was shook by Seika.  
"Hang in there please! Come on Saphira!" She pleaded seeing how badly burnt Saphira really was.  
The fourteen year old teen's body was coated in 3rd degree burns yet the skin on her hands and face took the most damage as pure white bone and muscle tissue showed through the burnt skin. Saphira was biting back a scream due to the massive pain she was in as Ria rolled her eyes.  
"Now do you see? As long as I have this, you cannot attack unless you want to die along with Wolf?" Ria laughed, but gasped seeing the gem smacked away from her hand by Yuriki who possessed great lightning powers.  
"You piss me off, so shut up already!" She stated as the gem fell off the balcony.  
Aseria's eyes shot open as she grabbed the gem smiling at Yuriki "Thanks!" She called since now the gem was in her hands as she landed on the guild's wooden floor.  
Yuriki nodded holding a thumbs up. "Now we're even!" She stated chuckling moving away as Ria growled.  
"Damn you!" She spat as Ookami's howl was heard as the soul flew out of the crystal green gem in the form of black flames.  
Aseria instantly raised her hand grasping the flames. "Welcome home, old friend." She stated before looking at Thorn. "Thanks, and see ya. You won't be seeing this side of me anymore." She smiled before being engulfed by black flames.

Seika looked over, but her eyes widen at what appeared out of the black flames ready to rip Ria's head off. "What is that?"  
A huge werewolf like figure stood in front of Ria baring their fierce white fangs and claws, their fur a pale dark blue with glowing blood red eyes with slits. "N-No! Aseria has changed into it, the Shadow Demon Ookami!" Ria shouted shaking since she knew she couldn't win against it.  
Aseria snarled cracking her beefy wolf paw-like right hand as three long lashing wolf tails danced behind her beefy looking body. Grabbing Ria by the neck Aseria growled ready to kill, yet she snorted. "You're not worth it." She stated with a lower yet more feminine voice tossing Ria aside before walking out of the guild.  
"Wh-Why?" Ria was confused as she groaned getting up after making a huge dent in the guild's wall.  
"You played the good-guy roll Ria, without you Wolf would've killed you in a heartbeat. Thanks to you Wolf knows what emotions feel like, that is why she spared your sorry butt." Yuriki stated as Ria growled clenching her fists.  
"In the end, all my work was for nothing, but to help that monster?! Damn it all!" She roared before disappearing again in a puff of smoke.  
Yuriki only rolled her eyes. "She'll be back." She stated sighing, but people cheered for her, instead of always teasing and taunting the long mahogany haired teen.

Thorn was outside letting his short golden brown hair fall into his face, but he looked up feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, th-thanks…" It was Aseria back in her normal emotionless state yet she was blushing.  
"It was nothing really." He replied back.  
"You did so much for me Thorn, yet I've done nothing for you in return." Aseria looked at him showing slight emotions in her eyes. Just like that she kissed him blushing like mad on instinct since he did look so cute looking at her. "Th-there, I've shown my gratitude not as a friend, but as a girl." She muttered blushing with her back to him.  
Thorn looked at her laughing a bit. "Who would've thought the famous Wolf of the Black Flames would kiss a commoner like mwah." He stated with sarcasm since no one would've expected that.  
Seika instantly cooed cheering "Yay! I knew it, you did like him!" She shouted making Aseria blush. "Hey Kyra, you owe me 20$!" She called as Kyra shook her head playfully as she paid the money owed to Seika.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Rise of the Dragons.**

Aseria looked up at the sky remembering what had happened over a month ago. She had been made a real human for a short period of time; for once she understood now, what emotions truly are. "Why hasn't Ria attacked us yet?" Aseria spoke out loud to herself as she could see her breath in the cold winter air. The thought continued to puzzle her, but ever since she had 'thanked' Thorn, nothing truly has changed about her; she's still the emotionless figure everyone knew at the guild of Ookami.  
That night Aseria didn't return to Ookami due to being out on a mission, but it still worried Seika a bit, she gave a loud sigh of boredom since Yuriki, her rival/friend was also out on a mission. "I'm so bored!" She wailed loudly attracting Kyra's attention. "Ah!" Seika's cheeks turn beet red since Kyra smirked doing the thing she loved to do, and that was groping other people. "Hey, hands off!" Seika whined trying to peel off the pain in the ass blue haired teen.  
"But why, it is so much fun!" Kyra cooed chuckling "Besides, you can't smack me with your flames even if you wanted too; I'm the Water Dragon, hello!" She laughed letting go as Seika growled, but sadly it was true.

Just like that a week pasted and still no sign of Aseria, Seika kept standing by the window near the two large doors of the guild waiting for Aseria, but so was Thorn. Seika bolted off from her chair and outside into the snow due to her able to catch Aseria's scent. "Ase!" She cried, but stopped dead in her tracks seeing her friend.  
Aseria stood in front of Seika not even fazed by the massive amount of blood that stained the front of her shirt. "Hey…" Aseria's voice was soft and weak. "Sorry for making you… worried…" On the last word Aseria fell forward only to be caught by her smaller 5 foot 7 inch teammate.  
Seika's eyes widen, but she took Aseria into the orange coated medic tent near the back of the guild with haste. 'Who the hell did this?!' She thought angrily with vicious eyes seeing why Aseria's chest was covered in blood. Tears ran down her cheeks as Seika saw something no one should ever see, Aseria's breasts had been chopped off completely coating her athletic figure with her own blood. "Ase…" Seika finished tending to the injury before gently stroking her friend's pale cheek with her index finger.  
Yuriki soon walked into the tent, but Seika stopped her from seeing the horrifying site. "Hey what's the big idea?!" She asked, but froze seeing tears. "Seika…?"

"Don't look Yuriki…" Seika warned her voice soft yet choked up. "You'll wish you hadn't when you see Ase…" She added going over to some shelves.  
Just like that Yuriki looked behind the thick plastic curtain only to turn pale herself frozen with her hands coming over her lips in horror. Seika looked over to see her friend's power spike up showing off vicious waves of her lightning magic. "Who… Who did this inhumanity?!" Yuriki snarled as her beautiful golden dragon wings started to show.  
"That I don't know… Otherwise I'd be hunting them down right now and kicking their ass to hell and back!" Seika spat back punching the wall hard making her knuckles bleed.  
"Did Ria do this?" Yuriki asked trying to calm down.  
"No, not even she would do something this extreme, she's a fellow female." Seika replied fixing up her injured hand.  
"She tried to kill Ase before." Yuriki reminded her crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Even so, she's not the type who'd do this… Only a cold-blooded monster would…" Seika stated just as Touren came into the tent.

"Master Touren!" Yuriki blinked as the tall short purple haired male walked over to Ase.  
"I saw this once before, on my mother." He muttered sadly, gently stroking Aseria's hair.  
"Master…" Seika sighed "D-do you know who did this?" She asked trying to be level-headed for once.  
Touren gave a small nod, yet his gentle green eyes were fierce and vicious. "It was a Dark Dragon, a creature with no sympathy or mercy at all. Ase here must've met one in their human state, that's why she's almost unscathed despite this horror we see now." He began as Yuriki sat down same with Seika eagerly to hear more.  
"They're the second most powerful demons and their evenly matched with the Shadow Demon Ookami. But they were extinct over a thousand years ago after the 'Great War', so how is possible, I thought before when my mother was killed that it was just some demon, but now… I know what it truly was…" He stated taking a sip from his canteen.

Seika and Yuriki glanced at each other briefly before looking back at him. "And if I'm correct, they were led by someone named 'The Demon King', Chaos right?" Yuriki asked since she had read more books than Seika did.  
"That is correct. It is also said that the five elemental dragons, along with Fushichou defeated Chaos before he could spread darkness across these lands and enslave all." Touren finished for Yuriki.  
"Ase is our comrade, so yeah count me in, you need those five dragons right? I'm one of them!" Kyra piped up after eavesdropping on them coming into the tent.  
"Hey! Don't forget miss huge tits, I'm a dragon too, the Thunder Dragon to be exact!" Yuriki shot back sighing.  
"Now we need are Fire, Earth, and Wind." Touren stated "Also we need Ria." He added gaining 'are you serious' looks from the three females. "Don't forget, mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Touren smirked as Thorn nodded coming inside with Seishin.

"We're going to kick those Dark Dragons asses so hard they won't know what hit them! Besides how dare they take away the only thing away that keeps me from confusing her with a guy?!" Seishin stated gaining a smack in the face by Kyra. "Ouch!"  
"You pervert." She muttered but nodded agreeing with the first part of his words.  
"And I can guess why Thorn's here." Yuriki smirked as Seika nodded. "He's in love with Ase." She stated as Thorn rubbed the back of his head blushing slightly.  
"Hey, enough of the idle chit-chat, we got dragons to find, and demons to kill." Thorn replied plainly cracking his knuckles.  
Touren nodded in agreement as soon all of Ookami was out to take down the Dark Dragons for what they did to others in the past and for their comrade Aseria.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Quest Begins.**

"Damn this pain in the ass…" Seika started swearing up a storm during the fight with a raider while the others took down the other raiders attacking. It had been a normal day till an ambush of raiders came sending the party into a battle. "Boo yeah, in your face!" Seika grinned smacking the guy's head with her flame whip.  
Soon they retreated as Seishin scoffed "That was lame." He muttered stretching his arms.  
"Yeah, seriously is that all?" Kyra asked raising an eyebrow.  
Yuriki yawned a bit "What a waste of time." She stated.  
Seika's group was herself, Kyra, Seishin, Yuriki, Jaden, and Thorn who was bored as hell. "I had a zit that was tougher than them." Kyra remarked sighing as they continued eating the roasted deer Jaden had caught this morning.  
"Whatever." Jaden stated eating.

Seika looked up at the sky since it had been a full week since they left the guild of Ookami in search of the three elemental dragons, which the Fire Dragon happened to be Jaden so their time was cut by a bunch thanks to him. 'There she goes worrying about Ase again…' Kyra thought sighing. Yuriki used a toothpick to clean a piece of deer meat that was stuck in her teeth. "Thanks for the food." She smiled at Jaden who nodded smiling back. Just then Kyra's butt accidently hit Yuriki knocking her straight into Jaden, feeling heat flood her cheeks when she looked at him, Yuriki moved back as Kyra chuckled.  
"Are you alright?" Jaden asked blushing a bit himself as Seishin grabbed Kyra and Seika dragging them off with Thorn as he smirked. Jaden blinked, but shrugged.  
"Yeah fine…" Yuriki muttered yet realized that the others left leaving her alone with Jaden.

"Come on, shall we catch up to our early leavers?" Jaden chuckled offering his hand to her.  
Yuriki looked at him then nodded taking his hand as Jaden gently lifted her to her feet. "Hey Jaden, can I ask you something?" She stated as he nodded.  
"Sure shoot." He replied back showing off his super cute smile.  
"Why are you always so nice to me? I mean, everyone kept teasing me and stuff." She asked raising an eyebrow thinking he might have a second motive.  
Jaden stood and looked her, his soft gentle baby blue eyes looking straight into her light blue ones. "Cause, I believe that you're beautiful and stuff, also that you shouldn't let those guys bully you around, I know that you're strong at heart Yuriki. I've seen how bad-ass you can be, like that time when you totally kicked Ria's ass hehe." He chuckled making her blush, but his eyes showed that it was the truth.

That moment Yuriki stood on her tiptoes and kissed him blushing still as Jaden's eyes widen, but he soon regained him-self and kissed back. "Get a room!" Kyra called as Seishin held his thumb up smiling at Jaden. Yuriki just stuck up Seika's favorite signature the 'middle' finger at them as she continued to kiss Jaden.  
"Hey! That's my move!" Seika whined, but rolled her eyes.  
Kyra laughed as Jaden and Yuriki walked together, Seika rolled her eyes again seeing Yuriki snuggle Jaden's arm while he blushed scratching his head with his index finger.

Back at the guild mostly everyone was bored hanging out or out on missions, Aseria was still out cold with an oxygen mask over her nose and lips due to her weaken state. Saphira walked over to Aseria's bedside, herself coated in bandages thanks to Ria's fire attack. "Whoa…" Saphira gently ran her fingers through Aseria's wings; she smiled slightly "Soft…" She started to smirk stroking the dusty colored feathers.  
Aseria purred due to what Saphira was doing, but she started to open her eyes. "Uh…" She moaned a bit as Saphira blinked.  
"Ase?!" She cried as Aseria sat up taking off the mask.  
"Yo." Aseria still had the same emotionless tone as she un-hooked herself from the machines. "Later, kid." She stated shooting out of the tent before Saphira could object.  
Saphira ran after her "Don't do it! You're going to kill yourself you idiot!" She called after her, but it was too late Aseria was already in the sky miles away.

It was soon dark as Seika's group set up camp, but a loud roar was heard as collars were latched onto the dragons as well as the others. Kyra snarled as a vicious looking demon came out from its hiding spot. "What the hell is that?!" Seishin asked but when he tried magic his collar prevented him from using it "Crap!" He cursed under his breath.  
The demon was a huge sabre-tooth tiger with vicious horns on its head; it soon took a swipe at them. Seika growled holding up her whip blocking the demon's attack. "Damn it! What's going on? Our magic isn't working, is it because of these damn collars!?" She snarled bitterly but at that moment she heard a wolf's howl which made her lose focus causing her to fly backwards into a tree. 'Our wolf is back…'  
"Seika!" Jaden shouted but was stunned by the wolf's howl.  
Yuriki growled a bit feeling so useless, but just then a giant black blur came in front of her when the demon launched itself at the mahogany haired teen.

"It can't be…" Kyra stated as Yuriki's eyes widen when demon was knocked back. "It's Ase!"  
"Let's get that off ya." Aseria snarled breaking off Yuriki's collar causing the dragon to smirk as she sent a painful wave of lightning straight at the demon causing the beast to roar in pain.  
"Welcome back Ase." Jaden stated as his collar was broken off.  
"Yeah! I thought we were demon cat food…" Kyra muttered as Aseria also broke off her collar.  
"Save the words for later guys. Right now let's kick that demon's ass!" Thorn stated taking out his giant claymore smirking. "Hey Yuriki, send that demon over here would ya! I want to take it down!" He asked her smirking.

With a small laugh Yuriki did so as Thorn chopped down the demon leaving a giant crimson red stain on the saber-tooth's chest fur. "Wow, nicely done!" Kyra stated flipping back her long dark blue hair.  
Aseria was already beside Seika as she gently picked up the flame haired teen's small figure compared to her own. "Ase?" Seika's soft silver eyes looked up at her emotionless friend, she smiled a bit seeing that it was true, Aseria had helped them out.  
"Yo." The black haired teen replied as Seika passed out resting her head on Aseria's broad shoulder. With Aseria's return, the group continued to search for the last remaining two dragons of Earth and Wind, yet someone was watching the group.  
'How pathetic… Poor Ase, losing those two lumps of fat must be tough, oh wait now it's a living hell for her ha-ha! What a dumbass though, losing one of the two things that make her a female… It's really just pathetic.' A familiar face thought sighing as they continued to follow Ookami's group.


End file.
